<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape Your Monster by SilentButDeadlyElf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141199">Escape Your Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentButDeadlyElf/pseuds/SilentButDeadlyElf'>SilentButDeadlyElf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Escape, F/M, Horror, Hux - Freeform, Rose - Freeform, Scientist Rey, monster kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentButDeadlyElf/pseuds/SilentButDeadlyElf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is a scientist that experiments and turns criminals into abominations in the name of scientific progress. Kylo Ren is the monster she helped create. What happens when he escapes his cell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will get pretty dark... and will have more than one chapter! This is just to build up anticipation for Kylo’s inevitable appearance. 😎😜<br/>I’d be too scared to leave my office if I were Rey... this is some nightmare shit. Oof.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alarms blared all around her. Rey knew what this meant. Something had escaped. </p><p>Hands shaking, she quickly puts her notes back in a lockable drawer. Locking the drawer, she slips the key into her jacket’s pocket. </p><p>“Fuck...” she hissed, her heart beating fast. </p><p>Rey had had nightmares about this situation. The creatures that were created here... they were incredibly dangerous.</p><p>Several scientists had lost their lives  in the past due to poor decision making. Should I turn my back to this chained monster? No. Should I make it angry first? Huge no. Should I feed it before I test it? Uh, yes?</p><p>Rey was currently on the lowest floor of the building. This was not good. There were several underground floors, and she’s on the lowest floor possible. </p><p>Which means that there’s a high chance of her running into the volatile escapee.</p><p>Looking around the room for a weapon, she spots a baseball bat. Looks like someone else has been having the same nightmares as Rey...</p><p>Rey wasn’t entirely sure that a baseball bat would be any good, but it was the only weapon that she had. </p><p>Clinging tightly to the baseball bat, she attempted to calm her breathing down. Breathe in... breathe out... </p><p>She needed to go up two flights of stairs... should be easy enough, right? </p><p>Wrong. This building is huge. It also has many design flaws. Like the lack of emergency exits...</p><p>Rey’s shaking had now spread from her hands to her entire body. She was terrified. Of course she was. She might die today.</p><p>These creatures are hardened criminals. The worst of the worst. If they catch her, they will kill her. Rape her. Torture her.  Maybe all three, who knows? All Rey knows is that she wants to survive. And that means that she needs to get out of here undetected.</p><p>That means that she has to leave her office.</p><p>A hysterical sob threatened to make its way out of Rey. She shoved a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, tears streaming down her face. </p><p>Minutes later, and the sobbing stopped. Now was not the time to break.</p><p>Rey quietly opened her office door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey wasn’t one of the ‘important’ scientists. That’s why her office was in such a dangerous part of the building. She was expendable. A nobody. </p><p>Some jerk called Hux had the most luxurious office she’d ever seen. Pompous ass... of course his office wouldn’t be located in one of the ‘rat infested underground junkyard’ floors.</p><p>There were no rats. The cleaning company that cleaned the underground floors were disgruntled when they found out about Hux’s comments. </p><p>He’d ordered his secretary to phone them. Looking weary, she did as she was told. Rey had witnessed the entire thing as she made her way down to her vastly inferior office.</p><p>Rey’s current situation was not something to roll your eyes at.</p><p>It was eerily quiet now that the alarm had stopped wailing. </p><p>Sweat dripped down her back. She had never been so scared.</p><p>A thought rang through Rey’s head. Where are the security guards? They should be here. </p><p>Maybe they’re not here yet? That’s what a small part of Rey hoped... but that was unlikely. They would have been here straight away at the first wail of the alarm... where the fuck are they?</p><p>The cynical part of Rey said that Hux had all the security guards protecting him. That wouldn’t surprise Rey at all.</p><p>Several minutes passed. Nothing really bad so far. Only bad thing to happen was the overwhelming dread.</p><p>Everything looked the way it normally does. No blood. No guts. No broken glass... </p><p>Rey didn’t let her guard down. This was probably the calm before the storm.</p><p>Passing by an office with ‘Rose Tico’ on the door, Rey could hear someone sobbing.</p><p>Rey tried to open Rose’s office door, but it wouldn’t open. It was locked from the inside. She would have said something, but she was afraid that the escapee might hear her.</p><p>A hysterical scream greeted Rey’s attempt to enter. This was not a great move on whoever was in the office’s part. </p><p>The woman’s scream was going to draw attention. Rey didn’t want to be near the source of the noise. Feeling guilty, she walked away.</p><p>As the woman’s screams became more distant, a new sound replaced it. </p><p>A weak groaning noise could be heard from inside a nearby laboratory room. </p><p>Feeling a little faint, Rey decided to investigate.</p><p>Pushing the door open, she was immediately assaulted by a horrendous smell. Turning the lights on, Rey then wished she didn’t.</p><p>Several bodies were sprawled out on the floor. Their eyes had been gouged out, throats slit and bloody... and they were definitely dying.</p><p>Their shaking hands were trying to stop the bleeding from their wounded necks. The blood ignored their feeble attempt to stop the flow, seeping out through their fingers.</p><p>Rey had found the security guards.</p><p>Bile shot up her throat. Choking a little, she managed to not vomit on the floor.</p><p>Letting a few tears escape her eyes, she noticed the security guards guns. Rey had never shot a gun before, but she could make an educated guess on how to work one.</p><p>Breathing through her mouth, she walked over to one of the dying guards. His gun was near his head, crimson blood splattered all over the left side.</p><p>Kneeling down next to him, Rey reached out to grab the gun. </p><p>The door slammed shut behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep. Kylo was hiding behind the laboratory door. The security guards were bait. 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>